


A Shot of Happiness

by topmarkuniverse



Category: GOT7
Genre: Established Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topmarkuniverse/pseuds/topmarkuniverse
Summary: Jackson is worried sick about Mark's health. It's not fun to be on the other side. Jackson cannot handle it well but Mark is always there for him, strong and grounded. However, concern goes both ways.
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	A Shot of Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Jackson needs to make sure Mark is alright.  
> You will know why the story is titled the way it is XD omfg  
> Jackson is literally me though. I was freaking the fuck out about Mark's health when i saw him this comeback season. he was so full during YCMN. Jype literally leeching off of my men's healths. Jackson is now 58 kg and his waist is 26. i was about to riot but if that baby wants to be that light, then it is his choice. 100 cm chest...that ratio is insane. Back to the point, i want my men all beefy and healthy and glowy. I am consoling myself thinking that Mark has started putting on weight again, now that they are resting. 
> 
> TW mentions of weight loss.

It didn’t happen suddenly but over time. Jackson was always engrossed in his schedules. This life wasn’t new nor was it any less demanding as time passed. His dreams got bigger and his hunger to achieve them did not let him stop.

It was just one of those evenings when he was looking at his social media and stumbled upon a photo of Mark. They had met the previous night for dinner. BamBam always made such plans and he and Mark joined along. He had been happy, laughed a lot and accused Mark of playing favourites with BamBam. Mark had only shook his head fondly. They both knew who Mark’s favourite really was.

Looking at the picture made his skin crawl. Though Mark was smiling wide and had a twinkle in his eyes, there was no denying that he looked incredibly thin. Why hadn’t he noticed this before? Was he so engrossed in himself that he forgot looking at Mark carefully? The thought made his stomach flip unpleasantly. Seeing Mark in person seemed like a privilege because he had to be away for so long. Even during this comeback, they had hardly spent any time together. May be that is why he was too busy just trapping memories in his heart and had not noticed Mark’s worrying weight loss. He himself had lost a lot of weight because he felt like he needed to be more agile. Joining a dance reality show meant he had to be in his element. But what was Mark’s reason for losing so much weight? Wasn’t it just a few months ago that he had fawned over Mark, shown his appreciation in excruciating detail for his beautiful, toned body?

He was worried now, mildly freaking out but as he saw more and more pictures and videos of the elder from their promotions, he started freaking out even more. This wasn’t happening. Had he been so careless about the person he loved all this while? Had he forgotten about reminding Mark to take care of himself? Was Mark really not taking care of himself when he wasn’t around? He was plagued with a lot of questions and the more he thought about it, the more worried he got. He got up and paced around his studio, suddenly feeling suffocated. What was he doing and for whom? If he wasn’t loving Mark the right way then did he really deserve him? Mark always berated him whenever he went overboard, always told him to eat well and sleep well, and complained if he worked more than necessary. Jackson was used to it but did he not take enough efforts to convey his concern to Mark? Okay now he was totally freaking out. The things he was thinking about made him wobbly and almost lose his footing. This wasn’t right, this wasn’t fair.

He grabbed his phone and called Mark, didn’t even bother to look at the time.

“Hewo?” Mark answered in a thick, sleepy voice. Jackson almost broke down right then and there. It was like he lost the ability to speak because Mark kept on saying hello.

“Jackson? Is everything alright?” Mark was up now because Jackson never called him after 10. It wasn’t even a big deal because they both knew how it was during promotions. But now, it was a little over 1 AM and Jackson wasn’t even saying anything.

“Jacks?” he called out softly and Jackson just let out a harsh breath.

“I need to see you right now,” Jackson finally spoke because this was not going to go away unless he addressed it.

“Umm…is something the matter? Are you okay?” Mark was now standing by his bed, waiting to know what was happening.

“I am coming over. Please wait for me, Mark. Please wait for me,” Jackson sniffled. Mark was freaking out now. What was happening? Why was Jackson crying? They hadn’t fought and there were still two more days until Jackson had to leave for China.

“Okay. I am waiting. Be careful on your way here though.”

Once Jackson hung up, Mark’s brain engines started running. What had happened for Jackson to cry? Had he done something wrong? He racked his brain but couldn’t think of anything at all. Jackson had been happy all day, even the previous night. They had had a good time with BamBam. Nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

Milo barked so he picked him up and soothed him.

“Jackson is coming over. Can you behave?”

Milo looked at him before sleepily blinking his eyes. Mark put him in his dog bed and petted him for a while. He was asleep in a jiffy. He received a text from Jackson that he was at the door. Mark rushed to open it.

Jackson looked all kinds of wrong. His eyes were swollen and he was barely standing straight. Mark didn’t know what to do so he just let him walk inside and closed the door softly.

“What happened?” Mark walked closer and looked at him worriedly. Jackson was adorable with a stubble but he looked bothered to no end in that moment.

Tears started flowing out of Jackson’s eyes when Mark cupped his cheek affectionately.

“Jackson, what’s wrong? You are freaking me out, baby,” he could no longer hold on to his anxiety.

He was wrapped in a tight hug in the next moment. Jackson sobbed against his shoulder.

“Mark, please,” he cried so Mark held him back, not knowing what was happening.

“Can you please tell me what happened? You are worrying me. You are really scaring me, Jackson.”

Jackson’s grip tightened around him, tight enough to make him feel breathless.

“I am sorry, Mark. I am so sorry that I don’t take care of you enough. I am the worst person ever.”

At that, Mark came out of his hold and looked at him perplexed.

“Huh? What do you even mean?”

He was pulled into a hug again.

“You have lost so much weight, Mark. I cannot…I cannot begin to tell you how shitty I am feeling right now…I should have taken care of you more, asked you to eat more, sleep more. But no, I am always in my own world. Please don’t vanish on me, Mark. I am so scared,” he spoke fast, worry dripping with each word. “How am I supposed to be without you? Who am I doing all this for if you just…Mark please,” he sobbed and held Mark with all the strength he had.

Mark was stunned. He had not seen this coming.

“Jackson…what the hell…” Mark tried to get out of his death grip but he just couldn’t so he quit trying.

“Why are you so thin lately? Are you not eating well? Was I so blinded by my own shit that I never noticed it? Are you mad at me?” Jackson cried, voice going lower and lower.

Mark hugged him back just as tightly then because damn, this boy was going overboard yet again.

“You are crazy. You know I always lose weight. We practice a lot during promo period. This isn’t new-”

“That makes it even worse. It means I have not been paying attention to you since forever. How do you still choose to remain with me, I don’t know. I am so pathetic. I am a self-absorbed moron. I-”

“Hey, hey, hey. Why are you degrading yourself like that? You are not self-absorbed. You are just trying to make it out there, GaGa. I am not mad. We are both grown men. You don’t have to take care of me to-”

“But you always take care of me. You always do it without expecting it in return. I always take it for granted. I am the worst.” Jackson was full blown crying now so Mark made him sit on the couch and wiped his eyes gently before planting a small kiss on his forehead.

“You idiot. You are not the worst. I know you love me loads. We are together since such a long time. Why would you even think all these things? I am not losing weight because of a certain reason. It’s just how my body is. You know I eat a lotttt…I sleep a lotttt too, baby. You don’t have to be like this,” he kissed Jackson’s hand and combed his fingers through his hair. Jackson continued sniffling but held his hand tightly.

“If something happens to you…” Jackson hugged him so that he was resting against his chest, as if not hugging him would make him disappear. Hearing Mark’s steady heart beat and feeling him near and safe made Jackson’s heart a bit calmer.

Mark laughed softly. “Nothing is going to happen. We all do regular health check-ups. You know that. What has gotten into you? You are being so weird.”

Jackson stayed quiet, listening to Mark’s heartbeat intently. He rubbed his nose against the soft material of Mark’s t-shirt and breathed out.

“I don’t know. I don’t want to lose you, Mark. I absolutely cannot. When I looked at your recent photos, it felt like you were slowly vanishing…it scared me. You have never looked this thin before. And if you have, I was too busy to notice. So much for my health consciousness! I forgot to take care of my boyfriend’s health. How could I even-”

“Jesus! Your thoughts just spiral out of control, don’t they? I am perfectly fine. Nothing is wrong with me. Do you want to see my medical reports? I will gain weight once we stop promotions. Stop worrying, grandma.”

Jackson kissed his heart and hummed. It still felt unreal so he pressed at Mark’s shoulders and touched his arms.

“You were all beefed up before. I was speechless when I saw you like that. God, you were perfect. You are always so perfect. How do you do it?”

Mark laughed. “Yeah? Well, if my boyfriend wants me all beefed up-”

“It’s not what I want. I just want you to be healthy. I want your cheeks to be fuller. I just want to be able to know that you are fine and that…that we will be together for the longest time. Like, forever,” Jackson muttered. He felt Mark move in his spot. His heartbeat steadily increased after that. Jackson smiled. Mark was always easily affected by things like this. Any kind of mention of their future together would get him all mushy and emotional. Ah, Jackson truly loved him so much for being this way. It was surreal and beautiful.

“R…eally? Forever?”

Jackson giggled and nodded against his chest.

“You are so easy to please, Mark.”

Mark’s hold was gentle and so was the kiss that was planted on his head. “I do want us to be together forever. You know I love you so much. I am so touched that you were so worried about me. Even if you don’t show it often, I know you care about me a lot, GaGa. I know it. I know how much you love me. You never have to prove it or anything. You just have to be by my side.” Mark kissed his head even more.

“I love you very much. I have since the moment we met. It has always been you, Mark. You are always on my mind and I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I kind of want to prove to you how much I love you, though. I am going to do it more and more from now. Also, I am going to give you my chicken breast shake recipe. You gotta-”

“Oh hell no! That shit is disgusting. I am not drinking that, eww.”

Jackson came out of hiding and pouted. “That’s so mean.”

“That shake takes like a God forbidden thing. Please don’t make me drink that,” Mark’s eyes were wide like a kid’s. Jackson burst into laughter.

“Alright. Just make sure you eat well and sleep well and love me a lottttt while you are at it,” Jackson planted a kiss on his cheek and smiled.

“Okay. How about I love you a lotttt right now?” Mark moved closer and stared into his eyes, making Jackson stop breathing. He pushed Mark away and let out quiet giggles.

“Seven years! Seven years and you are still like this. Don’t you ever get bored of me?” Jackson played with the sleeve of the elder’s t-shirt.

“Is the great Jackson Wang suddenly insecure after I proposed sex?” Mark snorted.

“Shut up and answer me.”

“How am I to answer you if I shut up? Get a grip, Wang,” Mark laughed before entwining his fingers with his.

“But don’t you?” Jackson asked petulantly. Mark sighed.

“No. Never. Not once have I felt bored in this relationship. You make me very happy, GaGa. Big Mark Tuan and little Mark Tuan are both very happy when they are with you.”

“You did not just call your dick little Mark Tuan! Don’t name my property whatever the fuck you want!” Jackson pushed him and straddled him, laughing as he looked down. “You know what I call it.”

“You are extremely embarrassing when it comes to names, baby. We are not calling my dick that, like ever.”

“What is wrong with Shot of Happiness? How is it bad? It is truly my shot of happiness. Like, imagine you trying to ask me if I wanted a shot of happiness. Will I ever say no to such a cute question coming from such a cute man? It’s so cute but discreet and so very correct.”

Mark huffed and looked away so Jackson nudged his cheek with his nose before planting loud kisses on it.

“Come on…don’t be like this, babe.”

Mark looked up at him and stared. His face was still a bit swollen and worn out. Mark’s heart hurt so he got up and hugged him.

“I love you so much. It hurts to be away but…but you never have to worry. I will always be here waiting for you. Sometimes I will come to you if you cannot come to me. And that’s fine. Everything is fine as long as you are mine and I am yours. Absolutely everything is fine,” Mark sniffled. The sudden change in mood made Jackson emotional too. This was probably the result of being away for long intervals of time. Mark kissed him sweetly, pecking his lips again and again and smiled. Jackson smiled back, loving the indulgent kisses that he was receiving after a long time.

“I never want you to cry because of me, not even out of concern. It really hurts to see your face so tired and worn out. I don’t want you to stress when you are here. I know you already exhaust yourself in China. This isn’t a drill, baby. I want you to be careful too. How am I to give you a shot of happiness if you are all drained and-”

Jackson chuckled and rolled over as Mark tickled him.

“Stop! I take good care of myself. So don’t worry. I promise to come back to you every time I leave. Nothing’s changed, Yi En.”

The use of his Chinese name meant that Jackson was dead serious and honest so Mark breathed a sigh of relief.

“Okay. Let’s go before my shot of happiness becomes sad as hell.”

Jackson giggled before he was hauled up. He still didn’t know how Mark picked him up so effortlessly with his wiry arms.

“It’s because strength is not in the body, it’s in the mind and heart, my sweet.”

“Did I ask it out loud?” Jackson wound his arms around Mark’s neck and smiled. He nodded.

“Don’t ever think that I won’t be strong enough to pick you up. That’s not how we roll in this household.”

Jackson chuckled before nestling in his chest.

“Ok, Superman.”

Mark really proved to be strong that night. Jackson’s worries were thrown out the window. His body was ravaged through the night by his superman. Jackson couldn’t be happier after he got his shot of happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> XD my superman


End file.
